


March 29th

by Hiveling_Shrew



Series: Date and Time [1]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Masters of the Multiverse, Rise Wrestling
Genre: F/F, Marked with major character death because of allie dying on Impact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiveling_Shrew/pseuds/Hiveling_Shrew
Summary: What happened on March 29th?





	1. RISE

**Author's Note:**

> After the defeat of Paradise Lost at the hands of the Killer Death Machines. (And Delilah's win against Shotzi, of course!)

Things aren't exactly going well for the Rise Demon.

Well, they started off fine. Dear Delilah won, despite her unfortunate injury..

 

Then the match that went by the Demon's own rules..

She took tacks to her head,

Her neck..

And Paradise Lost were defeated.

The Killer Death Machines are the new champions..

 

The demon vows to get revenge.

But for now, she must care for her family.

As they care for her.

 

She'd picked the tacks out of herself, and now she will nurse her comrades.

Stroke their hair, assure them that they had done well despite their loss, and in Delilah's case because of her win..

Rosemary tries not to think about the Slayer..

She must care for Paradise Lost.

They can always ambush Cherry Bomb if she becomes too big of a problem.

 

But as she sits between her comrades, she can't help but worry.. 

The Slayer is clever. What if she saw them coming..?

No, four on one.

They'll be fine.

 

She sinks into the couch her injured teammates sat and lay upon.

These are concerns that will be met closer to the time..


	2. IMPACT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the end of the undead realm segment

If she were her Bunny, she might assume this to be a 'bad dream'.

 

Allie had died in her arms.

She had forsaken her body just as she had done so many times.

But Rosemary was distracted.

She couldn't protect her.

So she took those blades to her neck.

 

And just as the last glimmers of light were in her eyes, her soul had returned..

"Demon, It's okay.. I'm whole again."

She had smiled, meaning to be reassuring, and then.. 

 

And then her bunny was gone.

Her aura had remained for a few moments after, and the demon had tried to grasp for it despite knowing her efforts would be futile.

 

She had let the Firefly drag her back to the mortal realm.

She had no energy to fight it.

 

As tears stream down her cheeks, and mist down her chin, she doesn't protest.

She doesn't even care that anyone could see her like this.

 

Is this how the Lush felt?

 

No, much worse than that.

 

It's a dismal feeling in the very soul that wouldn't leave.

 

Perhaps this is how her Bunny felt when she'd thought Rosemary was dead.

She breaks off from the Firefly and, before she can object, she vanishes.

She teleports, as she had learned to in this meatsuit.

To that room that only moments before she'd kept the shell of her bunny In.

And she slumps over.

The mist burns terribly,

But she doesn't care.

She doesn't have anything left to care for now.

She has nothing left to lose.


	3. IMPACT II

The demon slumped further, laid out on the cold ground and surrounded by memorabilia that only served to further remind her of her Bunny.

The photographs stung the most. Her and her bunny were pictured together in them, after all..

 

They were taken shortly before one of the last times her bunny had hugged her.

 

Though at the time she despised her Bunny's restraints, now she finds herself missing them.

Missing the kisses and the flare of pink within the aura that accompanied them.

She misses being able to simply stroke the hair of her Bunny, and even misses being able to tell her how she feels.

Her bunny had always been able to know how to deal with mortal feelings.

And now she's been left alone with them.

 

Left behind just like she'd been at the death of her brothers.

Left behind, as Courtney had felt when she had summoned Rosemary in the first place.

 

She will kill the corpse bride.

And she will do it ever so slowly.

To avenge her Bunny..


End file.
